All that's left now is regret
by c8linWAH
Summary: When she'd been scared about the pregnancy he'd been to busy to listen to her, when she had the scare with the lions he'd been working and now when she needed him he had got the taxi to turn around.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't even get on the plane.

Alice was fuming! Not upset, absolutely bloody raging ! She'd hung up on him before she said something she'd regret. "Sorry Alice, love, I couldn't leave" She swore she could swing for him. What the hell was DAnny playing at? Did his wife and kids really mean that little to him? Fiona is back with Ed, she could ruin Leopard's Den, that's whet he'd come out with. Well Dup and Rosie and Caroline were surely capable of picking up a phone if things got too out of hand.

Alice was exhausted Robert was up twice every night hungry. She sure sharing the night feeds was something she and her darling husband had agreed on.

Was she being too harsh on him, she wondered? Danny did belong at Leopard's Den, he was born to work in the bush with the wild animals Alice knew that. But it was important for her to spend soem time in the UK. She had told Danny it wasn't going to be forever it was just easier with Robert and to be honest she'd nearly lost her brother and that had scared her. All she wanted was some time nearby just till he was fit and well again. Was that so selfish? She hadn't thought so.

Her phone started buzzing again for the third time. She didn't want to speak to him, not when she was this angry.

Charlotte was still at school she was expecting Danny, her dad to be here when she got home. Alice had literally forced her into school she had wanted to stay off and meet him at the airport but Alice had promised he'd be here when she got home. So how would she explain this to her twelve year old? Danny wants to stay with the animals rather than come and stay in the UK for a bit. Danny had chosen Leopard's Den over his family.

Alice could kill that man.

Yes, he'd always been a bit self obsessed, a trait Alice had often picked him up on. But this. Ugh!

Alice paced the living room too agitated to sit still. She stormed into the kitchen looking for something to do. She settled for furiously scrubbing the few dishes that Cahrlotte had chucked in the basin raqther than put in the washing machine. As she released her anger through her cleaning another feeling hit Alice. As the anger faded the tears rose. Did he not love her anymore? Was that it? Had their time apart made him realise he was better off without her? Surely not, each time they'd spoke on the phone he'd told her how much he missed her. He'd begged her to come back hadn't he? Oh God, what if her asking had made him realise?

The tears streamed down her face. She realised how much she wanted, no needed her husband now more than she ever had. And the fact that'd he'd chosen not to come made her heart break.

Again the phone buzzed. This time she answered it.

"Alice?"

"What Danny?" she was still crying.

"I'm sorry-"

"Danny, I don't want to hear it. i know you along with everyone else, think that I'm a total bitch for asking you to leave Leopard's Den and maybe I am. I know you love that place more than anything in the world-"

"No Alice I-" He tried to interupt her, he always hated it when she cried and knowing he was the cause of it killed him.

"LET ME FINISH!" He shut up. "I know all that and I felt so terrible but Danny I needed to be here. And I thought you, of all people, would understand. I nearly lost my brother for God's sake! I've just had a baby, our baby and I'm completely run off my feet between Robert and Rowan, I've probably neglected Charlotte. Was it so hard for you just once, once to be there for me? To support me?"

What he'd done hit him like a tonne of bricks. She was always there for him when he'd been struck off, Sarah's anniversary, Rosie leaving, Peeter's fiasco, the Big 5 job through absolutely everything. And how had he returned it? When she'd been scared about the pregnancy he'd been to busy to listen to her, when she had the scare with the lions he'd been working and now when she needed him he had got the taxi to turn around.

"Alice please, I just... I couldn't..."

"I love you Daniel Trevanion, but" her voice broke, "I can't"

The line went dead.

**Reviews appreciated :) should i continue this ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny placed the phone down slowly. He was filled with self hatred. What kind of husband was he? What kind of father was he? He hadn't seen Robert since he'd been born apart from pictures Alice had sent. Oh God and Charlotte he'd promised her so much. Cinema, swimming, ice skating she had told him.

He buried his face in his hands as the reality sunk in.

Immediately he was in the study looking at flights, three days time was the next available flight to the UK. He booked it. But would it be enough. Was it too late? "I can't" what did Alice mean by that? Had he blown it? Terror filled him at the thought of life without Alice.

He wondered why he hadn't stepped on the plane. He did love Leopard's Den and that had probably been a factor. But he loved Alice more than anyone or anything or any place! "Coward Trevanion" He cursed at himself. He was. He always backed down, when things got tough he took the easy route. Maybe if he'd fought a bit harder the whole family would be together. His son and daughter would be here and his beautiful wife, his Alice would be alongside him once again. What good were maybes? They got him no where!

Well no more! He was getting on that plane in three days time no matter what.

The family were gathered in the living room. Everyone was pleased with Danny's decision, everyone apart from Rosie. She did want to be with her dad but knew he should have gone. Talk of the devil at that moment Danny walked in a determined look on his face. "Beer Trevanion?" asked Dupe delighted his best friend was till here.

"No Dupe, everyone sit down I want you all to hear this" Danny tried his best not to look at the face of his family. "I've booked a flight, for England and this time I'm going this time"

"But-" Liv started, ready to protest.

"Liv I'm sorry but i have to be with Alice and Robert and Charlotte too, you will all be fine" Liv nodded sadly. He pulled her in for a hug smiling as he released her and she sat back down next to Fatani who wrapped his arm round her shoulder. "Ok, well that's all I wanted to say really" and with that he walked out the house down to the animal hospital. Doubt plagued his mind, was it all too little too late?

Rosie watched her dad from the veranda as he stood by the pens. She'd overheard part of him on the phone and from what she could gather it seemed like he'd really messed up. Rosie understood Alice's feelings completely. As she watched her father's dejected figure her thoughts strayed to Max. The divorce papers had arrived yesterday. Nothing had been signed yet but Rosie knew she couldn't put it off forever and neither could Max. She hadn't even spoke to him. But she missed him, she missed him so much it physically hurt. It felt like part of her was missing, gone, obliterated. Her dad wasn't the only one who'd blown it.

In England Alice was still scrubbing the small house. She'd hung up on Danny and to stop herself from thinking about it all too much she'd made herself busy. However, she'd meant what she said. She had the kids to think about as well as herself. They needed strength and stability, she wasn't prepared to be messed about and let down.

"MUM?" Charlotte was home. She came running into the kitchen and expectant look on her face. "Is Danny here?"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry but well..." what could she say? "...something happened with Ed and Leopard's Den"

Charlotte's face fell, anger raged in Alice for Danny. "Awww ok, will he be coming out soon though?"

"I'm sure he will" Alice smiled at Charlotte, she hated lying to her though. Charlotte nodded and smiled a bit more.

"I'm going to go see Robbie" She gave her mum a quick hug before rushing off to see her wee brother. Alice smiled at how close they were already then she remembered her husband wasn't here and the smile fell.

"Dad?"

Rosie knocked Danny's room door and entered to catch him quickly wiping his eyes. "Oh Dad"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" He said quickly jumping up and shuffling some papers.

"what did Alice say?" Danny looked at his daughter and this time couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Rosie crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him.

"i should've gone Rosie" he eventually said.

"Have you told her about the new flights?"

Danny shook his head, "Not yet. I'm just...scared" He looked down.

"of what? Dad?"

Danny looked at his daughter. Tears streamed down his face. "She might tell me its all over .. and i don't know what I'd do if she said that"

**familiar line for Rosie!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Danny had reassured Rosie he was fine he decided to bite the bullet.

The phone rang for an eternity till someone picked up, "Danny?" It was Charlotte.

"Hey sweetheart, you alright? Sorry I didn't come Charlie"

"It's ok Danny, as long as Leopard's Den is ok" god, he loved that girl. She was just like her mum at times and just as pretty, Danny knew he was in for a hard time when the boyfiends started appearing. Well hopefully he still had a few years before all that.

"Yeah, well I promise to be there as soon as I can, how is that brother of yours?"

Charlotte laughed, "He's amazing! I love him to bits, he's getting big now too"

Danny grinned as Charlotte filled him in on everything she'd been up to. Charlotte really was a gem. Danny knew he probably didn't spend as much time with her as he should, he made a mental note to do so.

"That's great, is your mum there?"

"hold on I'll go find her" She placed the phone down on a table before quickly running upstairs. "Mum, phone, it's Danny" Alice exhaled knowing she should talk to him but not really wanting to.

"Just tell him I'm busy Charlotte, Robbie needs a bottle" Charlotte nodded before running back to the phone, oblivious to her mum's forced pleasent tone.

"Danny? emmmm Mum's busy but she'll probably call you later!" Danny's heart plumetted. "Danny, you there?"

Forgetting he hadn't answered "Right thanks sweetheart, I'll speak to you soon ok"

"I love you Danny"

"Love you too" Danny put the phone down. Speaking to Charlotte had actually cheered him up a tiny bit. He doubted Alice was that busy so decided to try her mobile.

He dialled her number and listened to it ring. It went to voicemail.

"Hey, it's me. I understand you don't want to speak to me but I booked a flight so yeah... its in 3 days time" He rambled off the times hoping ever so slightly she'd meet him there, "well, god I hate these things... I'm gonna go. I love you Alice and I promise I'll change" and with that he hung up.

Before he could think twice he heard Ed's voice over the radio. "Danny?"

"Go ahead Ed"

"I've got one of our giraffes here with a pretty nasty gash on his leg" Danny was already on his way down to the hospital gathering what they needed.

"I'll be right there."

Rosie was at Fatani's drowning her sorrows. Her conversation with her dad had stuck with her. One statement hitting her hardest. "Max" she tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She wouldn't and couldn't let him go. "rosie?" God she'd definitely had too much to drink she was hearing him! "Rosie?" Wait a minute. She turned and there he was. He had dark jeans and a white shirt Rosie had chose him.

"Max?" she stood up. The room spun and she wobbled. Max rushed over and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Lets get you home" He placed her arm round his shoulder and helped her to his car. Rosie tried to ignore the tingles she felt as he placed his arm round her waist.

When they got back to Leopards Den, Max again helped Rosie into the kitchen she was already feeling more steady, seeing him had sobered her up. He sat her down before making her a coffee.

"So how you been?" He said as he placed the cup in front of her.

Rosie looked at him smiled smally "Good you?"

He smiled back "good"

They sat in silence. Come on Rosie, he's here just tell him. "Look max-"

"I want to give us another go Rosie" Max blurted out, Rosie's heart stopped. "These past few weeks... I've not been good I've missed you every minute of everyday. I'm sorry for everything, all I said, all i did. You're right I was working too much and-"

"Max!" He stopped and looked at her. She grinned at him her eyes filled. They both stood at the same time and rushed roung to each other, Max took Rosie in his amrms. "I'm sorry" they both whispered.

Max looked down at Rosie, placed his hand tenderly on her cheek. Rosie looked up at him drinking in his face. They kissed slowly and lovingly, Rosie felt his arms pull her closer as she ran her own hands through his hair. They both had a lot to discuss but in that moment they were just glad to have one another back.

"ahem" The pair broke apart to see a laughing Danny in the door way. They stepped back from each other faces turning red. "How are you. Max?"

Max grinned, shaking Danny's outstretched hand. "good you?"

"Not bad, good to see you again" He smirked at Rosie. "I leave you two it, and when you have a minute Rosie, there's animals in need of water"

Max and Rosie glanced at one another before bursting out laughing.

[x]

One new voicemail.

Alice clicked on it and was surprised when she heard Danny. Another flight? That was quick. She rolled her eyes as he complained about answering machines, he always had hated them. "Why can't people just answer the phone?" He moaned.

3 days. Well 2 now really.

"I love you" Alice grinned as she threw her phone on the bed. The soft sod. Danny Trevanion was the most infuriating man Alice had ever met, he wound her up no end but, Alice exhaled as she looked down at her wedding ring she loved him beyond belief. He was far from perfect that was true but Alice didn't want him to change. She wanted him the way he was will all his bad habits and imperfections. Because, for Alice those were the most important bits, the unique things she loved about him. It was those that made him her Danny!

She looked at the time, yeah they'd most likely still be up. She was tempted to call him but stopped herself. He could stew for a couple more days.

**Thanks so much for the reviews! glad you like it :]**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny and Ed had just finished surgery on one of the lions. He was going to be fine. Rosie had said she could clean up (Danny knew she was after a night off but agreed anyway).

"So you really going this time?" asked Ed as the pair headed up to the house.

"No doubt"

"I understand completely, Danny. Don't worry about Fiona I wont let her do anything to drastic"

"Thanks Ed" Danny clapped his shoulder. It was pretty amazing how far they'd come since the Big Five. They now both classed each other as friends and perhaps even family.

Ed nodded and looked down awkwardly. "Best be getting back to Mara" and off he went. Danny waved after him when he spotted Dup on the veranda. He hadn't spoken to him since yesterday and Danny's flight was first thing tomorrow.

"Dup." Danny said walking up the steps. Dup ignored him. "This isn't fair, what do you want me to do? Abandon Alice?" Dup looked away.

"Ach no man"

"Well then, what can I do? I have to go!" Danny exhaled looking out over the African landscape he'd grown to love. "It wont be forever"

Dup looked at his best friend. He nodded. "You just do what you gotta do Trevanion, just come back"

"Thanks. Beer? Give me a last night to remember"

"Thought you'd never ask!" The best friends laughed.

Danny's last night at Leopard's Den was both sad and happy. He was sad to be leaving Africa but he knew they'd be fine. Rosie and Max were back on track it seemed, Liv and Fatani were so loved up he cringed, Ed had promised to keep Fiona in line and Dup was Dup! Tomorrow he'd be with his wife and kids. Alice was probably still mad at him but no matter how big her frown or scary her glare he couldn't wait to see her face. And Charlotte he was going to spend a lot more time with her, they were going to have great fun. Robert, the wee man (as Alice called him), his son, and words could not describe how much Danny wanted to see him.

Later on when Danny had just finished packing and was about to go to sleep there was a small knock on the door.

"Liv?" he said shocked when her found her in the doorway. He was even more surprised when she pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you Danny"

Danny smiled returning it, "I'll miss you too but remember I'm just a phone call away any time any place."

Liv nodded she kissed Danny's cheek before going back to bed. She'd be fine, Danny knew it!

His cases were packed the taxi was waiting. His farewells were even more emotional than they had been the first time. In the taxi, he didn't look out the window, he doubted anyway that anything could stop him this time.

Alice checked her watch, Charlotte was at school and Robert was sat with Rowan who'd come over for a visit. He adored his nephew, which had always surprised Alice, Rowan was brilliant when it came to kids.

Danny's flight would be landing in an hour and she'd decided she would meet him at the airport. "You sure you don't mind watching him, Rowan?"

"Positive, we'll be fine, wont we Robbie?" Robert giggled at his uncle. Alice nodded giving Robert a kiss before heading out the door.

As Alice drove butterflies took flight. It was both amazing and extremely annoying how Danny could have this effect on her even when she was meant to be mad at him. As much as she hated to admit it she was excited to see him.

Danny's flight touched down. He wondered whether Alice would come, he highly doubted it but still hoped! For once his suitcase was one of the first out so he grabbed and wheeled it out of the Arrivals building. He crossed the small road to where the cars and taxis where pulling out his phone to turn it on. He didn't see the car in time. But it hit him.

Alice sat in the car park. He still hadn't appeared. An ambulance had appeared a few minutes ago, that was probably the hold up. She turned the radio up then turned it off again, when did music get so bad! She wondered. The ambulance had gone, Danny would probably be out soon. Unless he'd gone! She decided to wait another 10 minutes.

She must've missed him. She laughed, typical them!

Next thing her phone was ringing, unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Trevanion?" a women's voice came, it sounded official.

"yes?"

"It's the general hospital, we have your husband here-"

Alice dropped the phone and started the engine. She drove faster than she ever had in her life. The ambulance had been for Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a miracle Alice even made it to the hospital alive. Tears filled her eyes as she ran through the front doors of the hospital, straight to the reception. "Danny Trevanion?"

"You are?" The young girl at the desk asked.

"his wife"

"Just take a seat for me Mrs Trevanion and I'll find where your husband is"

Alice nodded sitting down. A mixture of emotions ran through her: panic, fear, worry and, above all, guilt. She'd never told him she loved him the last time he phoned she hadn't even spoke to him. The last conversation she'd shouted at him. Oh my god! Alice was at breaking point, terrified at what the doctors would say.

"Mrs Trevanion?" Alice jumped to her feet. "Ward 7, room 2"

Alice's hands were shaking. She wasn't the most religious of people but she prayed, prayed that he was ok.

She found ward 7 and walked down the corridor looking in the room windows as she went. She got to room 2 and looked in. She saw Danny and burst in to tears, running through the door.

He was fine. He definitely looked shaken and his arm was in a cast but he was sitting up absolutely fine, ready to go home.

He was shocked as Alice came bursting into the room and wrapped her arms around him crying into his shoulder. "Hey, what's up?" He pulled back cupping her cheek with his free hand. He drank in her face, she was so gorgeous.

"I saw the ambulance… and…and… I'm sorry Danny" the tears started again. Danny held her close whispering to her quietly as she cried into him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Alice. I'm absolutely fine ok, my arm isn't even broken!" she nodded and looked at him. He smiled at her the smile he reserved just for her. "Hi by the way"

Alice laughed. "Hi," she pulled his face down to hers.

As Alice's lips claimed his Danny felt what he'd been missing for months now. Her hands were twined round his neck, one hand ran through his hair. He pulled her closer kissing her back with equal passion. They'd almost forgotten where they were when she pulled back. The 2 of them were breathless as they rested their foreheads together. "I love you" said Alice.

"I don't know why, I'm sorry Alice I never should ha-" He was cut short as she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Not here, home?" He nodded. Danny was home, he was with Alice

They walked to Alice's car, Alice twined her hand with his. Danny looked down squeezing her hand. She smiled up at him.

Danny was amazed at Alice. She'd been there to meet him! He didn't deserve her forgiveness or understanding but he was too selfish not to accept them, he needed Alice she completed him. "How are Robert and Charlotte?" he asked.

"Great, they're both amazing. Charlotte's at school but Rowan's watching the wee man at home" Danny nodded excited about seeing his son. When they reached the house Alice, despite Danny's complaints wheeled Danny's case inside. "Come on" She took his hand and led him in to the living room. Rowan was sat watching TV but stood up on seeing Danny.

"Hi Danny, what happened?" he noticed Danny's arm.

"It's just a sprain, doctors said I've to keep it in this thing during the day till it heals. How have you been?"

"Getting there, glad I'm out the hospital and can move about it which reminds me I best be off, got friends coming round the night. We'll catch up later yeah? Robbie fell asleep Alice, literally 5 minutes ago"

"Thanks Rowan, I'll see you out" Alice walked out with Rowan.

Danny crossed the room and peered in the cot in the corner. Tears welled as he looked at his wee boy. He'd grown so much. Tenderly he traced his finger down his cheek. He was definitely more like Alice and Charlotte, the same nose and shape of face. A handsome lad! "Hey Robert" Danny whispered hoarsely, "Daddy's here now, I'm never leaving you again."

Alice stood quietly at the door observing her husband. "I think he missed you, I know charlotte did"

Danny turned going slightly red as he realised Alice had heard him. "I missed them too… and you, I hated being apart, I did" Alice looked at him, but he'd still hesitated in coming over. "Do you want tea?" He nodded. She'd forgiven him but she hadn't forgotten. There was still a tiny doubt in her mind. He didn't love her as much because she'd asked him out here?

She brought Danny in his tea, Robert was awake and grinning up at his daddy. "Daddy's a bit useless with one arm" he said to Alice. She picked Robert up and sat next to Danny. "God, he's so big!" Robert gripped on to Danny's finger.

A bang at the door mad the three of them jump. Danny and Alice laughed at Robert's startled expression. Charlotte came bounding in, "DANNY!" she jumped on him not noticing his arm.

"Careful Charlotte, watch Danny's arm" but Danny was laughing hugging Charlotte back.

"Sorry Danny, what happened?" she said squeezing in between them and giving her wee brother a quick kiss on the cheek making him smile.

"Hit by a car but I'm fine no major damage, but anyway tell me about your school and all your new friends" charlotte set off a mile a minute, filling Danny in on everything. Danny listened attentively laughing at all her stories and asking questions whenever he managed to get a word in.

Charlotte was Danny's shadow for the rest of the night. They watched movies, played the wii (yes even one handed), played with Robert. It made Alice smile to see how close they were. She enjoyed the moments watching them. She watched Danny taking in his face again, then the worry and mixed emotions kicked in again. She knew they'd have to talk but not tonight.

**Thanks everyone for all your reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

_'if it hurts this much, then it much be love' youmeatsix Always Attract_

Rosie was down in the animal hospital, she missed her dad. She'd learned so much since she'd come back here. Her dad was the best vet she knew and it had been amazing working alongside him, especially better qualified.

A cool pair of arms wrapped round her waist making her jump. Max laughed kissing her cheek. "You missing your dad?" she nodded.

"I'm glad he's gone though, he should be with Alice and the kids" she turned giving him a quick kiss before tending to the animals. Max watched her as she went. Yeah, he loved her.

[x]

Alice came awake slowly. She sighed contentedly as she felt Danny's arm draped over her waist. She snuggled in closer to him knowing it was only a matter of time before their peace was broken. Right on cue, her alarm went off. She had to get Charlotte up for school.

Danny groaned as he felt her get up. "Alice? What time is it?" He was still exhausted from the flight and accident.

"Half past 7, I need to get Charlotte up" she leaned over him pressing her lips to his. He smiled. "you go back to sleep, you need it" He nodded.

He was already out cold as Alice left the room.

Charlotte was eating her breakfast at the kitchen table next to her mum. She had her uniform on and her bag packed. Alice was feeding Robert who was falling asleep as he drained what was left of his bottle. No wonder he was getting so big. "You better go brush your teeth, sweetheart, you'll need to go in five"

"Can I not just stay off? Danny only got here yesterday!" Charlotte looked at her mums face. No chance. She huffed and puffed all the way upstairs. Alice laughed.

She lay Robert down in his chair, just as a tired looking Danny walked into the kitchen. "Morning" he kissed her cheek. She kissed him back on the lips.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked him as he poured a coffee for himself.

"Amazing" he grinned. Charlotte came in ready to try one more time for the day off.

"Please Mum!"

Alice sighed, "Charlotte I said no, you can see Danny when you get home"

Charlotte frowned. Danny stood up. "How about I walk you?" Charlotte thought about it and realising this was as good as she was going to get, nodded. "right go grab your jacket then." She ran off. Danny finished the last of his coffee and looked up to see Alice smiling at him.

"What?"

"You're a brilliant father, you know that?"

"I do my best"

"You are" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're the best mum in the world. Fact!" He pulled her close for a kiss and- "DANNY!" charlotte shouted from the front door.

Alice laughed, "We can finish that later. And shouldn't you have your arm in that sling."

"I'm fine, see you soon" He hurried out to charlotte before Alice could stop him.

[x]

Alice was tidying the house; making use of the fact Robert was still asleep. It had just gone past 9 so he'd be up soon but hopefully Danny would be back any second.

His passport was lying on their bedside table. She opened it and looked at his picture. He hated it but Alice loved it. He looked so young and so handsome. He still was handsome of course, Robert definitely got his looks off his dad! She thought.

She smiled at it then placed it back down, as she did the ticket fell out. She bent to pick it up when one word caught her eye.

'RETURN'

She stopped dead. What did that mean? Why was it every time she pushed her doubts to the side something flared them up again? She'd always felt insecure even still, with Danny.

She had to be here. She wanted to be just for a while.

[x]

Danny watched Charlotte enter the school. He waved till she was out if sight.

He strolled back towards the house. Alice had picked it, to be honest he hadn't been interested he didn't want to be here no matter what kind of house they had. It was true, he missed Africa but hopefully he'd be back there soon.

He let himself in and threw his coat over the banister. Alice was sitting in the kitchen. "Hey" she said nothing. "What's up?" He asked concerned.

She pushed forward the bit of paper that was laid on the table. "A return ticket?"

He pulled the chair beside her out and grabbed her hands. She still hadn't looked at him. "Alice I-"

She stood up pulling her hands away. "What Danny? So you weren't really planning on staying"

"No, I just thought you'd want to come back"

Alice shook her head she turned around finally looking at him. "Danny! What part of I need to be her was too complicated. I thought I'd told you I needed to be here for the kids, for Rowan"

"But what about Leopard's Den?"

"What about it?" she asked in disbelief. "If that's what's more important to you then fine, go."

But Alice loved Africa, thought Danny. "I just thought we could go home."

"We? Or you?"

"That's not fair!" He felt anger bubbling.

"I'll tell you what's not bloody fair! The fact I was 7 months pregnant looking after my brother who was intensive care as well as my 11 year old daughter alone, the fact that my stupid husband is in prison just days before I'm due to have his baby. Then, even when I've had the baby and I'm thinking everything will be ok, I'm alone again! So for the past four months I've basically been a single parent because you" she stalked forward and jabbed him in the chest, "couldn't leave a stupid place, just for a little while, when I needed you! So don't you dare say I'm being unfair Daniel Trevanion, don't you dare!"

Danny was stunned into silence. Alice glared at him breathing heavy.

"Why did you even bother?" She said eventually.

"What? Because I love you, Charlotte and Robert more than anyone else in the world maybe" He was shocked she even had to ask, "I thought that was obvious"

"you'd think" Alice said simply turning away from him.

"What the hell does that mean?" she didn't reply, emotion built within him. "You win! We'll stay here because I can't live without you! I did want to stay in Africa, I do want to be in Africa but I want to be with you more than anything. That's why I came because I love you Alice Trevanion, I love you more than I ever thought possible."

Alice was staring at him, tears were running down her face. "Really?"

He took her face in his hands, "Is that what you're upset about, that I didn't love you anymore" She looked down sobbing now. "Oh Alice, I'm sorry"

They clung to each other. "I love you Danny"

"I love you more" Alice looked up at him with raised eyebrows and a small smile. Before she could argue Danny kissed her. It was like their first kiss all over again Alice ran her hands through his hair as his hands skimmed up and down her back. Not breaking the kiss, Danny swept Alice off her feet and slowly carried her upstairs. In their room they collapsed onto the bed still devouring one another. They had almost reached the point of no return when a loud cry started next door.

They both burst out laughing.

"I'll go." Said Danny rolling off Alice and walked out their room. Alice lay back on the pillow. A few minutes later Danny appeared with a tired looking Robert in his arms. He was smiling proudly. Alice smiled back at him placing a chaste kiss on his cheek as he sat beside her on the bed.

Everything was perfect.

**Couple more chapters I think !**


	7. Chapter 7

_3 months later_

Danny was miserable and Alice knew it. He didn't take it out on her at all but, as a wife, she knew when her husband was down. He still came home from his new job at the surgery smiling for Charlotte and listening to her stories he even took her to the cinema a few times just the two of them. Charlotte lapped up the attention and Alice loved watching the pair bond. He also took more than his share in caring for Robert he was a fantastic dad and Robert loved his daddy just as much. And even after a long, busy day Danny spoiled Alice at home bringing her flowers or chocolates for no reason at all and spent the night making love to her or just simply spending quality time alone with her once the kids were in bed.

Alice hated herself. Not only for forcing Danny to stay but for not returning to Leopard's Den. She'd fell into the routine of life in the UK so much so that returning to Africa with Robbie was even more daunting than it had been initially. So she called Rosie.

"Alice I'm here, Liv's here well most of the time, Caroline, Nomsa and as much as it pains me Fiona too. We'll all lend a hand, there's more babysitters here than in the UK" she added jokingly.

"Thanks Rosie," Alice loved her step daughter immensely she was amazing, "I'm just worried about it, I want to do what's right for the kids but at the same time it isn't fair on your dad and-"

"Alice!" Rosie cut across, "Dad will support you no matter what, I know he will and I think life in Africa will be just as good for the kids but it's up to you"

"I know" Alice was silent. She'd need to speak to Danny, "anyway how are you and Max? Better?"

"Much better, we're back on track." Alice could hear the love in Rosie's voice as she told her about Max. She knew it was love as it was the same tone she spoke about Danny in.

"I'm really happy for you both, you were made for each other. Just make sure you let each other know it"

"I will Alice, don't worry." Alice heard a shout from Rosie's end, sounded like Dup. She smiled as she heard his gruff voice going off on what sounded like an angry rant. "Give me strength! Alice I gotta go before Dup shoots Ed."

Alice laughed, "ok Rosie speak soon yeah?"

"Definitely. Oh, and Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to dad, I know you'll do the right thing"

"I will, bye"

As she put down the phone the front door shut. "hi mum!" said Charlotte before running up to her room to call her friends. Honestly, Alice thought, what on earth could have happened on the journey home that just had to be shared. She stopped the thought remembering how she'd been the same.

As Charlotte's door slammed shut, Danny came through the front door holding Robert in his car seat along with his briefcase and Robbie's toys. "Hey, I had to stop by the surgery get some stuff" he explained as she helped him.

"What's it for?" she asked after kissing him.

"God knows, some stupid report. Honestly it's a different one every week!" he complained collapsing on to the sofa exhausted. "I tried to call but it was engaged."

"Oh yeah Rosie phoned" Alice sat beside him with Robert on her knee highly amused by one of his toys (a squeaky giraffe Charlotte had bought him on her school trip to the zoo).

"Everything ok?" Danny asked putting his arm round her shoulders and tickling Robert he giggled at Danny.

"mmmmhm" she replied thinking about their conversation. She looked at Danny who was making Robert laugh by tapping the giraffes nose off his. She had to decide. Africa or not?


	8. Chapter 8

Danny and Alice were in bed Robert had spent most of the day screaming his head off and the pair were getting an early night now he was finally asleep. Danny was drifting off his arms wrapped around his wife as she draped herself over him her head on his chest. Alice was thinking. She was constantly thinking lately. She still hadn't talked about Africa with Danny mainly because she was still in two minds and couldn't bear to get his hopes up. But at the same time she knew she wasn't going to make the decision without him.

"Danny?" she whispered.

"What is it?" He'd been about to fall asleep.

"Do you… what do think…are…doesn't matter" Where was she meant to start? Danny looked down confused.

"Alice?" She looked up at him and he saw it in her eyes, something was up. "Tell me"

She sat up. "I'm scared Danny" Her eyes filled and her voice broke.

Danny was beside her immediately his arms round her. "Hey, come on what you got to be scared of?"

"I don't know what to do" Her voice was muffled as she buried her face into his chest. He stroked her hair totally confused but didn't push her if she wanted to she'd tell him. "I don't know what to do and I don't want to lose you" she said again.

"Alice you'll never lose me, I love you." Alice nodded and wrapped her arms round his neck hugging him tight. "Tell me"

She exhaled and looked at him. "I know you're not happy here Danny and I know Charlotte wants to go home too but I just-"

"Want to do what's best for them." He finished for her. She smiled a watery smile and nodded. "I know what you mean, things are a bit easier here."

"But you're not happy and-"

"Alice! You and the kids come first, I'm not important what I want is immaterial"

She shook her head at him. "You're just as important Mr Trevanion, we're a family." He smiled lovingly at her squeezing her hands and kissing each one.

"I love you Mrs Trevanion and no matter where we are I'll be with you, now come on get some sleep we'll talk about it in the morning." They lay back down Alice once again lying on Danny. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest not to think about it all.

[x]

Liv sat on the steps of Leopard's Den looking up at the stars. She remembered sitting her with Evan all those years before. "You ok Liv?" Rosie came out and sat beside her. Liv nodded, the 2 girls looked up.

"I miss Danny" whispered Liv.

"Me too," replied Rosie sighing. "They'll be back, you know what Dup always says: once this place gets inside you"

"There's no letting go" laughed Liv, "yeah. That's the only thing he's got right" Rosie nodded smiling before standing up.

"I need to get check the hospital."

"Need a hand?"

"Olivia? You feeling ok?" Rosie exclaimed dramatically.

Liv rolled her eyes. "Haha!" she said sarcastically, laughing they made their way down to the hospital.

Dup was at Fatani's with Ed. "Do you think Danny will come back?" asked Ed approaching the subject tentatively.

Dup drained his beer and shrugged, "Depends."

"On what exactly?"

"Alice, the baby. He wont leave them again and if Alice wants to stay in the UK then…" He motioned onward with his hand. Ed nodded. "Anyway, how's Fiona?"

"Better, now she's accepted the partnership." Dup nodded. He still didn't trust that woman. He missed Trevanion something awful, Ed wasn't so bad but he wasn't his best friend.

[x]

Danny woke before Alice, he had the Saturday off and had enjoyed the lie in. He looked at the baby monitor and could hear Charlotte in talking to Robert. Making sure he didn't wake Alice he untangled himself and pulled on his clothes. He crossed the landing and watched from Robert's door. Charlotte was chatting away to him and Robert stared up at her like he understood everything she was saying. Danny wondered if he did.

"…and there's Tula. She's my favourite but she'll probably be really big now. I wonder if you'll ever get to see her Robbie, you'd love Leopard's Den."

Danny smiled to himself, he entered the room. "Morning" Charlotte jumped and laughed at herself.

"I thought you and mum were still sleeping. I heard Robbie was awake so I was keeping him amused." Danny stood behind her, Robert gave a big smile he was always happy in the morning. "Danny?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Will Robbie ever get to see Leopard's Den?"

"'course he will" Danny said kissing the top of her head.

"Are we going to go back home?" she asked quietly as Danny picked Robert up.

Danny didn't know how to answer that one, he and Alice still had to discuss it. "I don't know Charlotte."

"'Kay" and she walked off to get ready.

Danny walked back to his room, Alice was just waking up. As soon as Robert saw her he shouted. She smiled at her son taking him from Danny. "Morning Robert," she blew raspberries on his cheek. "Morning daddy"

Danny laughed, "I'm having a proper kiss" he placed a hand on her cheek kissing her soundly. He pulled back smiling. "I'll go get his bottle" She heard him walk downstairs and turned her attention back to Robert who'd grabbed a handful of her hair, this was his latest trick!

Charlotte entered her mum's room and jumped in beside her and Robert. "You got plans today Charlie?"

"No, I want to spend the day with Robbie" Alice smiled and put the arm that wasn't holding her son round her daughter.

"Mum?"

"What?"

"When can we go home?" Alice knew she meant Leopard's Den, at that point Danny walked in he'd heard Charlotte's question. He caught Alice's eye above Charlotte's head, he smiled at her. Whatever she wanted he'd be there for her and for Robert and Charlotte.

Alice realised she hadn't answered. She looked at Danny, saw his gorgeous smile and smiled back.

"Soon." Charlotte shouted punching the air. Danny laughed joining them on the bed. Charlotte had picked Robert up and was cuddling him as he laughed at all the excitement. Danny looked at his wife who smiled back at him.

"You absolutely sure about this?"

"I'm positive" And they shared a passionate kiss, making the moment perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

"You sure you don't want to come with us Rowan?"

"Alice, I'm sure. I have my life here now go back to Africa, go home"

Alice nodded, "Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine, always am" Rowan pulled his wee sister in for a hug. "Thanks Alice for everything"

Alice was doing her best not to cry. She hated goodbyes. Their flight was tonight. She hugged her brother back.

"Don't you dare lose touch! And you better come visit"

"Of course I will, need to see my favourite niece and nephew eh?" Alice laughed. " Now go, knowing you you'll still have loads of packing and Danny will be stressed oot his box."

"No doubt Robert will be shouting for his dinner" she hugged Rowan again, "I love you Rowan"

"och don't start with all the sentimental stuff," he laughed but then whispered back, "Love you too sis"

Alice headed back to the house. She'd wanted to say goodbye to Rowan properly, he'd been round yesterday to see the kids one last time. As expected Robert was shouting as Danny tried to get his dinner ready. The look of relief on his face as Alice walked in was priceless.

Within an hour Robert was fed and sleeping, Charlotte was playing on her Nintendo. Danny and Alice were just getting last minute things together such as tickets and passports. They'd had to wait a bit for the wee man's passport to come through and all his extra jags. "All ok?" Alice asked.

Danny nodded, "Ready to go." He pulled Alice into his arms and held her close for a few minutes. Neither of them spoke till eventually he pulled away squeezing her hands. "I'll put the cases in the car"

He kissed her quickly and she smiled as she watched him go. Exhaling and looking round the, now quite bare, room she smiled. They were going home.

[x]

"DUP! GET UP" Rosie and Liv banged on the door. Caroline and Nomsa had gone into town to get some bits and pieces for Danny and Alice's surprise homecoming party. They were due to arrive home some time that afternoon.

A hungover Dup walked into the kitchen. "Bliddy shouting..." he was muttering under his breath, "It's only bliddy Trevanion."

Rosie and Liv ignored him. They knew he was excited really. Max was helping Fatani bring all the beer and wine in. It was hard for Max to see his bar being run by someone else but if it had to be someone he was glad it was Fatani, he'd done really well with it.

Exhausted they slid into the chairs next to Dup. They'd been sat less than 10 seconds when Rosie and Liv came in assigning them more chores. Dup laughed at them till Caroline came in and immediately he had a list of his own. "Bliddy women!"

[x]

Charlotte and Robert were both sleeping, Robert on Alice's knee. Danny to Alice's amusement had stolen charlotte's Nintendo claiming it was addictive. They'd be landing in about an hour. Alice was really excited.

"Danny?" He tore his eyes away from the game.

"Yeah, sweetheart"

"What's Fiona like?" Alice still wasn't sure what it was going to be like being in the partnership and also having another vet in and about everything. Rosie, she had no problem with when she'd first came to Leopard's Den Rosie had been a brilliant help. Alice could only imagine she'd have got better but Ed. She still didn't like him for the way he'd treated Danny at the Big Five but if Danny was over it then fine. Fiona she'd never met but she'd heard from Rosie enough stories to make her extremely cautious.

"She's…something." Alice laughed, "I don't know, her and Rosie didn't see eye to eye and when I left she'd been less than accepting of the partnership but I'm guessing she'd fine with it now"

Alice nodded before asking, "She pretty?"

Danny laughed; "Nothing on you Mrs Trevanion" he said kissing the side of her head. Alice blushed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned on the seatbelts sign. Please return to your seats as we prepare to land"

Danny woke Charlotte up who was wresting her head on his shoulder, "That's us landing Charlie. We're nearly home" She gave a big yawn sitting up and looking out the window as the lights below drew closer.

[x]

"THEY'RE HERE!" Liv shouted. Everyone ran out the house as Danny got out the taxi quickly followed by Charlotte who ran straight into Dup's arms, of all people! As Alice walked round holding a now wide awake Robert everyone rushed to meet him.

"Meet your big sister Robert" Alice passed him to Rosie.

"Oh Alice he's gorgeous"

"Yeah, definitely gets his looks off his mum" piped up Liv.

"Cheeky!" Alice laughed then whispered in Danny's ear probably something no one wanted to hear. He grinned wrapping his arm round her shoulder as they all walked into the house. (Dup and Max had grabbed the bags.) "Where are Ed and Fiona?"

"I think Ed said they'd drop in tomorrow" replied Caroline. Danny nodded.

The atmosphere at Leopard's Den was electric. It hadn't been that good in months now. It got late and despite her protests Alice had put Charlotte to bed and was now sat in the living room with Liv and Rosie. Liv was giving Robert his bottle.

"It's good to have you back Alice" said Rosie as Liv chatted to Robert.

"Good to be back" and it was. Being here made Alice wonder why she'd even had to think about it.

[x]

Danny was down in the animal hospital, Max walked in. "Hey Max how you doing?"

"Pretty good Danny, you?"

Danny nodded "Glad to be back, so how are you and Rosie?"

"It was definitely just a rough patch we were going through. We're better and stronger than before."

Danny smiled, "I'm glad she's got you Max"

"I definitely got the better deal, anyway I think I'm going to head to bed see you tomorrow Danny"

"Night Max," as he left Dup walked in. Danny was reading through the notes of some of the patients they had in.

"Trevanion." Dup said in greeting.

"Hey Dup, how you been?"

"Ach you know didn't miss you at all," Danny smiled, "Your boy's great going to be trouble when he's up and about."

"Tell me about it. Definitely going to be a handful"

They were interrupted as Alice appeared at the door, "thought I'd find you hear. You do know it's after 11"

"I was just-" Danny started.

"Yeah yeah, how are you Dup?" She gave him a hug, she'd surprisingly missed the old man.

"Usual, it's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me I need a beer." That was Dup.

Alice looked around the hospital. It felt like an eternity since she'd last been in here. It had changed slightly she could see Ed's influences. This filled her with a touch of sadness as she realised this place was no longer exclusively her and Danny's. She sighed, at least they had it back.

She wandered over to the pens, there was a lioness in it she looked quite young. "What's up with her?" She asked it'd been a while since her veterinary skills had been put to some use.

Danny came to stand beside her, "Not sure yet. She's pretty malnourished apparently the last place she was at was awful."

"Well she should be fine here"

"She will, are Charlotte and Robbie in bed?"

"Charlotte is comatose she was exhausted and Robert is enjoying all the attention from his new big sisters."

"Aaah, well in that case I've got something to show you. Come on"

Alice was confused as he eagerly led her up to the house. Her confusion increased as he brought her into their room. "Danny if you think you're going to get lucky after-"

She stopped as she saw the furniture beside their bed. Warm tears trickled down her cheeks as she surveyed the blue cot. She looked at Danny who was smiling. "Did you…?"

"I saw it in town, I just gave it a fresh lick of paint it was nothing major"

"Oh Danny! You're amazing do you know that? I love it" Alice jumped on him wrapping his arms round her neck and kissing him passionately. He was caught off guard but eventually melted into her.

"I'm glad you like it"

"I love it!" she corrected him.

Danny rolled his eyes, it was just a cot. "Will I go get him then? Cuz I'm shattered!"

"Me too" Danny turned to leave. "Danny."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Fin. That's it done :D I have an idea in my head for a completely new story set with new characters and everything which I may attempt to get it from my brain onto paper (or my laptop!) but not sure. Thank you so much for your reviews they mean lots !**


End file.
